narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 547 Diskussion
Kapitel ist schon draußen, man erfährt viele neues doch schon wieder fast nur gelaber -. Oh wie ich die geschichte von gaara einfach nicht mag leute.. ich mein cool zu erfahren das die ultimative verteidigung nicht vom shukaku sondern von karura kommt aber trozdem.. ERNSTHAFT wie langweilig :D und an den über mir: so viel erfährt man auch nicht.. die kage sagen nur sie werden ihre schwachpunkte verraten & man sieht gaara's binding technik hat die form einer frau/karura? hat. langweiliiiiig [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 17:12, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) is echt so da hät ichlieber ne woche gewartet dafür aber ein besseres kapitel. ich hasse solche flashbacks. ich will mal wieder sonen richtig krassen fight. amliebsten wäre mir endlich naruto gegen sasuke. Jönäs 19:54, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wartet doch einfach mal die Zeit ab, Naruto besteht aus mehr als nur Kämpfen. Und einigen Leuten interessiert die Geschichte von Gaara sicherlich auch, mich mit eingeschlossen. Sicher ist er nicht so Aktion-geladen wie manch anderes Kapitel oder wieder 10.000 neue Jutsus die sich keiner erklären kann woher die kommen. Fangt doch wieder an Dragonball zu lesen wenn ihr Seitenweise kämpfe sehen wollt immer mit mächtigeren Atacken. Kishi hat sich mit der erzählung seiner Geschichte schon immer Zeit gelassen und das ist auch gut so. Einerseits wird ständig diskutiert wann Naruto wohl zu ende sein wird und anderer seits kann es euch anscheinend nicht schnell genug gehen...Entscheidet euch mal :P --Vanel5780 21:15, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @vanel ehrlich gesagt gehts mir nicht um die kämpfe, die find ich sogar ehrlich gesgat ziemlich öde. wieso? weil du im manga eh nich viel davon mitbekommst weil du auf der hälfte der bilder kaum was erkennst außer die jutsus.. was für mich n kapitel richtig gut macht sind sowas wie reden über das leben, weißt du was ich mein? so tiefgründigere sachen, das liebe ich an naruto so, das es halt nicht nur gekloppe ist wie bei dragonball (wobei ich ein großer db fan bin ;) ), sondern auch gegnwärtige probleme auffasst und behandelt (bsp: krieg -> z.b. die die keinen krieg erlebt haben können sich solche qualen/verluste nicht vorstellen -> pain / naruto ). ich mein ok sowas kann nicht jede woche kommen das wäre zu viel und auch auf dauer langweilig & würde das thema naruto voll verfehlen. Was ich auch mag sind Aufdeckungen. JA ICH WEIß in diesem chapter wurde wieder was aufgedeckt, aber gaara interessiert mich einfach 0 :D da fand ich sogaar bee's story besser(auch weil da wieder son tiefgründiger moment da war :D ). ach ich red schon wieder zu viel & kom mvom thema ab sorry :D [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 01:18, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich fand das Kapitel sehr interessant. Nicht weil mich Gaara so sehr interessiert, sondern weil man auch viel über seinen Vater (eine sehr interessante Person) und die Vergangenheit von Suna erfährt. Die Geschichte aller großen Dörfer ist wohl sehr wichtig und es ist gut, dass sie endlich mal thematisiert wird. TeeTS 09:02, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich will einfach mal wieder nen richtigen kapf sehen jeder kampf in den letzten kpitel war nach drei oder zwei kapitel schon zu ende und es wurde mehr gelabert als gekämpft. daher das naruto grad richtig in kampfstimmung ist und einen feind nach dem anderen flach macht würde ich gern mehr von ihm sehen. ich finde es hätte weniger kämpfe geben sollen dafür aber die man gesehn ht sie etwas spannender zu gestalten. ich bin mir sicher das nächstes kapitel der kage auch schon fast wieder zu ende. ich hab mich echt schon auf muu gefreut blos am ende wird er wahrscheinlich auch wieder versiegelt. Jönäs 10:47, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) das versiegeln sit ja auch eine der einzigen möglichkeiten die platt zu machen.. naja und zu naruto: willst du jetzt 10 kapitel lang sehen wie er white zetsus auf die selbe art und weise platt macht? auch langweilig oder? denke kishi geht das schon ganz gut an ;) [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 11:20, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mich stört einfach, dass er jetzt überall Happy Ends einbaut. Jetzt auf einmal hat ihn seine Mutter doch geliebt. Das zieht sich durch den ganzen Krieg, alle Leute die eig böse waren (Hanzou) sind auf einmal doch iwie gut und wollen nur das beste für die Welt, dass wird echt eintönig. Aber abgesehen davon fand ich das Kapitel eig ganz gut, obwohl Kishi echt mal mit den Namen von den Kagen rausrücken könnte, dass die Artikel nur Sandaime, Yondaime usw. heißen stört mich doch etwas.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:16, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja ich würde lieber naruto sehen wie er die zetzus platt macht weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin das naruto noch mehrneue jutsus zu bieten hat. obwohl die letzten rasegans waren fand ich das rasenrangan eigentlich ganz gut genauso wie das mini rasen shuriken. das hat uns bestimmt alle überrascht. ich finds einfach immer lol wenn naruto aufgedreht ist dann geht er immer ab und ich finde er weis wie man kännft bei den anderen war mehr gelaber und flashbacks. nach dem flashback war dann meistens der kampfvorbei (Hanzou und Chouji). und du hast rechtich finds auch langsam langweilig das immer die guten nur gewinnen. also ich fändscool wenn jeand auch von der guten seite drauf gegangen wäre. Jönäs 12:24, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) "alle Leute die eig böse waren (Hanzou) sind auf einmal doch iwie gut " Findest du es nicht viel nachvollziehbarer, dass diese "Bösen" vernünftige Gründe für ihr Handeln hatten? Also ich finds irgendwie immer total daneben, wenn die Bösen nur böse um des böse sein Willens sind. Jeder hat seine Motive für sein handeln, die sind ganz unterschiedlich. Und Hanzou oder den 4. Kazekage würde ich aufgrund ihrer Motive noch lange nicht als gut bezeichnen. Das was gerade der 4. Kazekage Gaara angetan hat ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Denn nicht jede Tat lässt sich durch sinnvolle Motive rechtfertigen. Für die Kämpfe muss man eh auf den Anime warten, denn im Manga kommen sie eh nicht so überwältigend rüber wie dort. Von daher ist das schon ok so. TeeTS 14:29, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Für die Flashbacks dürftet ihr euch nicht beschweren, denn Kishi schließt doch nur all die offenen Fragen bzw. ungeklärten Ereignisse und ich finds auch schlau von ihm, wie er es zu dieser Entwicklung gebracht hat, denn so kann er auch alle offenen Fragen schließen. Was mich aber auch aufregt, ist, dass die Bösen alle schrittweise besiegt werden. Zum Beispiel Kingaku und Ginkaku wurden als sehr mächtig vorgestellt, hatten die ganzen Rikudou-Dinger und dazu noch Kyuubi-Chakra, wurden aber trotzdem so einfach besiegt. Ich hoffe auch, dass Naruto demnächst nicht wieder jeden von oben mit nem Rasengan-Schlag niederschlägt, so wie er es bei Shuurado oder Toroi getan hatte, die eigentlich als relativ stark bekannt waren.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:26, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja die wurden als besonders mächtig dargestellt, aber andererseits zeigt das doch einfach auch wie die neue generation die alte überholt hat. ginkaku und kinkaku waren ihnen ja nicht fremd, sie kannten die fähigkeiten der waffen und die besonderheiten der kämpfer, wäre jetzt naruto z.b. gegen die angetreten ohne vorwissen, glaubt mir der kampf hätte doch ganz anders ausgesehn, naruto hätte doch mit seinem hitzkopf direkt verloren & wäre eingesogen worden. [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 19:37, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Yo macht einfach Sinn. Es handelt sich hier um eine Allianz aller großen Dörfer. Das gesamte Wissen wird geteilt und kombiniert, genauso wie die Möglichkeiten. Dass man diese Armee nicht mit ehemaligen Mitgliedern der Dörfer schlagen kann, dürfte jedem klar sein, da die Ninjas zum größten Teil davon leben, dass ihre Techniken und Vorgehensweisen dem Gegner unbekannt sind, bis er besiegt ist. Der einzige der nicht so einfach zu schlagen sein wird, dürfte Itachi sein. Denn Konoha weiß relativ wenig über seine genauen Fähigkeiten und seine Macht. Aber ihm scheint ja eine Sonderrolle in der ganzen Geschichte zuteil zu werden. TeeTS 21:24, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also, ich habe für dieses kapitel geteilte Gefühle: 1.: zum einen finde ich es echt toll das das Thema Gaara/Vater/suna weiter vertieft wird, weil ich Gaara echt super finde. außerdem finde ich noch cool, das es in diesem Manga nicht immer nur uns kämpfen geht, sondern es auch eklärt wird, WIESO die leute was getahn haben. Ich finde so sollte man das böse bekämpfen: in dem man zuhört und versteht, WAS die Leute dazu getrieben hat, böses zu tun. ich meine jeder hat seine gründe, warum er etwas tut ( z.B. Itachi) Nartürlich gehört etwas action dazu, sonst wäre es ja voll öde... 2.; Trotzdem wird es langsam Langweilig immer nur gelaber zu Lesen. Es wird an einer total spannenden Stelle wieder nur endlos gelabert...Und schon muss man für die FOrtsetzung wieder 1 Woche warten, und was war in diesem Kapitel? Gefühlsvolle Reden, Kaum Action.WindVersteck 11:52, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 11:49, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich binecht enttäuscht von manschen hier. Es geht nicht immer nur um action oder Sasuke vs Naruto-.- ich hab schon lange auf so einem Kapitel gewartet. endlich erfahre ich die wahrheit von gaara und wie es wirklich war, vor lauter fanfictions und spoiler usw. war die wahrheit um gaara ganz schon von der realität abgegrenzt. ich bin froh das endlich die Wahre geschichte kommt und von mir aus könnte die 5 kapitel weiter gehen ;D MissMelodietalk 18:23, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde auch das es ein schönes Kapitel war. Das man erklärt warum der böse böse war ist doch gut, das macht sie menschlicher und man kann sie verstehen. Denn nur die wenigsten tun böses dem bösen willn, das entschuldigt die taten zwar lange net, aber man kann verstehen welches ziel sie hatten. Zwar find ich das die action teilweise wirklich etwas zu kurz gekommen ist aber kishi soll ruhig weitermachen. Wegen den happy ends, das zeigt eigentlich nur das es zuende ist und ein wirkliches happy end hat er noch nicht gezeigt, da der krieg noch andauert und die geschädigten wie gaara, helfen diese ,,Erkentnisse´´ nicht weiter. Sie sind bereits auf ihrem weg und diese sachen bestärken sie nur in ihrem weg. Also genießt den manga solange es ihn noch gibt, denn wer weis wie lange de noch ist. Dragou Ich find jeder von euch hat recht der eine mehr der andere weniger,aber eine Sache noch warum gab es heute keine Animefolge von Naruto in Japan oder ist es nur die Seite wo ich drauf bin die sie net ausstrahlt ? Uii mir ist aber was aufgefallen.. xD euch wahrscheinlich auch aber... Gaara hat doch augenringe? jeder sagt das kommt von seiner schlaflosigkeit. Aber der Vater hat ja auch augenringe wenn er ein sandjutsu macht.. komisch..MissMelodietalk 07:52, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Die Anime-Folge 220 (Shippuuden) erscheint am 21.07.!!! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:51, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) genial spoiler sind drausen wieder mit itachi und nagato. bee und naruto treffen auf sie (hoffentlich kommt es zu nem krassen fight). gaara ist geschockt über die worte seines VATers und fängt an weinen. der mizukage setzt genjutsus ein. muu vs oonoki und oonoki verliert. Jönäs 09:52, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ----